Scarlet Scent
by Cherry1315
Summary: Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have a knife held to your neck? No? Well it's bloody terrifying! But I'll tell you what's even more terrifying... SasuSaku Vamp AU
1. Sketchy Past

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
**AN:** New story, woo. I've been wanting to try out a vampire fic for a while now! :)_

_Summary: Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have a knife held to your neck? No? Well it's bloody terrifying! But I'll tell you what's even more terrifying: instead of a knife threatening your life, it's sharp, deadly teeth. SasukexSakura_

* * *

**Scarlet Scent**

**Chapter One:** Sketchy Past

**

* * *

**I never did get the point of life; it seemed _oh so dull_. But yet, I treasured it all the same. Maybe to me it seemed dull because I always think that we all just go through the same simular cycle: We're born, we have a journey, and then we _all die_...  
See, dull!  
Yet, it's the journey that keeps me captivated. _You never know what will creep up next._ For some people, their life journey is to do with hardship, friends, harmony, pain or _love_.  
Do you want to know what mine is? Well, ha! Good luck on that because all that I know is that I feel dull right now because I'm moving to a new town that will be dull, and _wet_. Very very damn _wet_! _Boring..._  
Stupid wetness!  
Now, don't get me wrong, I love the rain! But I'm moving to one of the wettest places on earth that rains basically twenty-four seven, called Konoha.

--

_I ran and ran. My hand was tightening on my little sundress in fright. My breaths were shallow, my heart was fast, and my skin was turning pale. Why did I tell mummy today that she could pick me up late if she needed to? That was such a silly idea!  
They were gaining on me. It didn't even seem like they were trying. My green eyes widened as my pupils dilated. They were playing with me! I was so, so silly this morning telling her that! I wouldn't be in this mess now if she was here!  
My piercing scream echoed in the air as something dug into my neck._ _I struggled in the persons grip, trying to get away. __ "No!" I screamed in fright as my neck still throbbed from not being realised, and from the other two people coming closer. The other two people laughed at my actions. Pain was shooting through my veins, I was starting to feel weak. "Stop it!" I wept as tears travelled over my cheeks.  
Some of my pink hair blew in front of my face. Red was streaking it here and there. My breath came faster as some of my now newly covered hair clung to my face. Blood. I was blood! My hair was getting covered in blood! My head slowly started to turn to see was happening to my neck – to see where the blood was coming from.  
"Hey! Leave some for me!" One of the people growled out to the person behind me.  
So, so slowly my sight was starting to become blurry as I could almost see what was happening to my neck.  
In a flash the person got ripped away from me. My eyelids blinked heavily as I tried seeing what was happening to my attackers. A slivery-gray haired man was crouched over, snarling nastily to the three people. His dark eyes connected with mine, silently telling me to run and hide.  
...And I did just that before my mind took over in a haze of darkness._

--

_"Hey, teme, you're seeming paler then usually these days!"  
"Shut up, dobe."  
A girl with a short skirt and a made up face was listening closely to the two boys bickering as she was slowly going to make her way pass them. She smirked quickly from Naruto's supposable 'putdown'. When she was before them she coughed a little, trying to get Sasuke's attention. His dark eyes slowly travelled to the sounds direction, and glared harshly at her. "Well, I'll say, you're seeming sexer than ever, Sasuke," she cooed, trying to be seductive, and swayed her hips as she walked away before winking at him.  
He scoffed at her retreating form._

--

_"Do it, I dare you. Teme, do it!"  
Sasuke coldly smirked. "Why?" He dawdled as his hand tightened around the blond's neck.  
The blond looked away from his penetrating gaze. "...Because I hate this," he said softly as his blue eyes dimmed sadly._

--

_The man was carrying me. My neck was throbbing in sharp bursts of pain. I had slowly woken up a short while ago. His hand was covering the hurtful area, stopping the blood flow as he ran fast. The silvery-gray man looked down to me, our eyes connected. I gave him a soft, thankful smile when I noticed his eyes held worry and pain..._

_--_

I snapped out of my reverie, shaking my head from the old, sketchy memory. I looked back out the window, trying to get my mind off things. My mouth fell agape from the sight. I snapped my head around to look at my mum. "Muuummm!!" I said when I looked away from the _wet_ window. As you could guess, yes, rain was our _welcoming_ party. "Why'd we have to move _here_?"

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, please!_ :)


	2. Unwanted

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!_

**_Special thanks for reviewing to: _**Ellyrox598, yeji301 _and_ Ookamii

_**AN:** So sorry for not updating in for like, _forever!_ School sucks, especially when you get _tons_ of homework!! D:  
And also sorry for the small chapter (this is all I could get out for now -pouts-). I have to clean and I still have a stack of homework. Elarky! :'(_

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_"Whatcha gonna do  
Whatcha gonna feel  
When suddenly I slip away?  
Almost am a ghost  
Of who I used to be  
Yesterday.  
How you gonna touch  
And how will you collect  
The beauty when it turns to dust?"  
_– _Korn._

_

* * *

_

**Scarlet Scent**

**Chapter Two:** Unwanted

* * *

_They say when you find your other, you find true happiness than you could ever dream of, and that you become whole. Life was never experienced without the other; you need them like life depended on it. You feel _alive_!  
They also say once they are loss you feel dead, almost like you were from the start, but worse...  
...So what was the point in finding them if they made you _weak_? Nothing! It's only an old tale! The elders just trying to..._scare_...the little children!  
It's a fucken waist._

**-x--x--x-**

_His teeth glistened in the moonlight, his pale skin glowed, and his piercing eyes penetrated the darkness menacingly. The shadows crept over his hunched figure on the rooftop, sharpening his features. Blood-red eyes stared unblinkingly over the city. His tongue grazed over a sharpened fang, and he smirked ominously into the night as he flung off the building._

_The people looked small, worthless. He harshly glared at them as his ebony hair ruffled with the wind. His senses were on high alert. He sniffed the air, tasting, and feral growl escaped his lips when he couldn't smell anything of 'flavour'. He would find it! How long could it take! He was not supposed to wait, how could he if he needed to 'please'! His eyes sharpened once again. He_ will _find his mate if it was the last thing he did! The pinwheel in his deadly eyes started to turn rapidly.  
...He didn't want a pathetic _mate_!_

* * *

The rain was tinkling on my head, making my hair a darker shade of pink. She frowned when she saw me rubbing my neck. My dulled eyes turned to her and I smiled a shaky smile. "_Mum…_" I said. She knew I was thinking about the incident when I was younger by me touching my neck. She always did worry too much about me for no reason.  
A small smile came to her pale lips; her fingers ran through my wetly clumped hair. "I know, Hun, sorry."  
Her slim fingers paused in mid stroke and her hand fell away. "Come on, we're going to get sick."  
I helped her bring the luggage inside the cosy house – restarting my life once again.

**--XXXXXXX--**

The thick, dark clouds hung in the sky, making shadows form in obscure places and rain pelt down harshly. I looked back from my long run to the large doors and waved another good-bye to my mum from under the shelter. She waved back before she drove away, leaving me to start my new school alone.  
The corridors were scarce from people already in class as I walked to the principal's office. When I _finally_ found it I knocked on the door, and shortly after a 'come in' responded.  
When I entered the room a middle aged, blond lady was sitting behind a desk. I sat in a chair she gestured me to. "Welcome to Konoha high, I'm Tsunade and you must be Sakura." She reached out to shake my hand with a smirk on her face.  
I smiled back when we shook. "Yeah, that's me." I gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, I was wondering if I could get my timetable."  
Tsunade shook her head, smirking. "Ah yes, of course." She then passed me a piece of paper and told me where my rollcall room was.

_Room: 26  
_Paper plains and scrunched up balls were being thrown around the room while people were sitting on desks, chatting away. The room was hectic, lively. A small, happy smirk came to my lips when I noticed only a few people had noticed me enter. Good.  
A loud blond girl with stunning blue eyes and fair skin was talking animatedly with a bunch of friends until her eye caught my sight. Her jaw became slack. "F-forehead?!"


End file.
